Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 April 2016
10:55 Ughh C'mon cheekian I need you.. 03:26 Hi aIdCg :P 03:26 I'm waiting for Cheeks to arrive XD 03:30 test 03:31 Cheeks!! 03:31 o/ 03:31 I thought you were on chat as your avatar was displayed until now, also Mega XD 03:32 Actually I waiting for you before so I just came here before 03:32 Oh :P 03:33 hi Akumaxx 03:34 hi 03:35 I hear that web 1601 is also changed 03:36 yes 03:37 trying to wrap them up 03:40 not hard at all 03:40 but the others levels are quite hard 03:42 may somebody help me to do few of redesigned levels,it is too late already 03:43 new 1601 is not hard 03:43 but stuck at 1627 now 03:43 using lucky candy may FREEZE 03:44 I heard 1628 nearly impossible 03:44 not there yet 03:46 1601 is nerfed? Oh goody. 03:47 1612 also nerfed 03:47 changed to collect swirls 03:47 1603 is said to be buffed, to collect stripes 03:48 03:48 03:49 03:49 may somebody do this?it is too late already 03:49 if not I do it myself on tomorrow night 03:50 Me :) 03:51 I will take a look at 1610 03:52 Thank you so much! you just transfer old version and put new version. 03:52 sometimes when web version gets a change, mobile version gets the reverse 03:53 Yep I know 03:53 ...1610 is still buffed state 03:53 strange! I also don't know why iPad version still not change yet like 1583 03:54 it is still first web version 03:54 by the way I might come here tomorrow 03:54 gtg 03:55 and oddly my first version of 1583 has marmalade 03:55 I still have 46 moves version,it not hard to pass it...strange 03:55 gtg 03:55 bye 03:58 I've had enough of buffs. Gtg too. 03:58 bye o/ 04:11 okay this 1628 is stupid 04:22 burp burp burp like burp burp burp 04:22 burpkky 04:22 BBBRRRKKK! 04:22 oooh loud burp 04:23 flokky can't burp 04:23 megaburp 04:23 DoCheonBurp 04:23 Burpturnip 04:24 BurpTiffiOdus 04:24 Oh great 04:24 Fiona changed beans to a soda 05:04 Megaburp, eh? Sounds actually good 05:07 damn 05:07 i missed it 05:08 i gess i kuit dis wikia xd 05:17 What are you talking? 05:17 Fiona changed beans to soda 05:18 Well, he "HAS bean" trouble lately 05:18 i missed another sok 05:25 Good I was here 05:28 The troll actually failed to troll me 05:28 Megaburp sounds actually pretty good 10:24 hey 10:24 Look out for FIona 10:24 He changed beans to soda now 10:25 He now uses Burps as spamming method 10:26 He actually thought Megaburp would offend me. Guess what? It didn't 10:43 Yes 10:43 Actually both fart and burp are her spamming method 10:43 Megaburp didn't sound really insulting 10:43 I like it 10:44 Did he make a megaburp account? 10:44 Wait 10:44 No 10:44 He just called me that 10:44 Hows your ccs 10:44 Many mods actually 10:44 Wacky Waterhole 10:44 No progress? 10:44 Boredom 10:44 Im in 1654 10:45 Do you play jelly? 10:45 Can't 10:45 I thought you have mobile 10:46 I have but still can't play 10:46 I need storage for other games 10:46 And King games are big as Fiona's Waterhole 10:47 Yes I said it 10:47 I can use a word close enough 10:49 All milky marina levels exept 1639 has unreleased web versions, gotta find them in mobile now 2016 04 13